Ghoulies and Serpents
by Delinquent Dog
Summary: Delilah, the Ghoulies much-loved princess gets tangled up with Southside Serpent, Sweet Pea, Surely this won't have a happy ending for the long-lived rivals or will it? Sweet Pea x OC
1. High Enough

I'm imagining Delilah being played by Emeraude Toubia or Vanessa Hudgens

Chapter One

Delilah Maken kicked at the corner of her locker in frustration, letting out a huff as she did so, thank god she always wore those steel toe capped boots.  
"Damaging school property this early in the morning, shouldn't you already be hiding in the shadows already Ghoulie?" A smug tone came from behind Delilah, throwing a dirty look behind her as she pulled out her flick knife, the metal glistening in the dull hallway.  
"Nobody asked for your opinion sweet potato, now run away before I call pest control." Delilah remained feisty with her biting words. It was unusual to see the pair without their accustomed protection of their fellow gang members especially in the volatile environment of Southside High considering it was one of the few places where the rival gangs were forced to mingle.  
"You know you're kinda hot when you're all fired up." Sweet Pea loathed admitting that he had always had a slight crush on Delilah but due to their standings nothing would likely happen between the two.  
"You're not so bad yourself Sweet Pea." Delilah winked before turning away and walking down the hall to her homeroom.

The rest of the day passed by largely uneventfully for Delilah, her earlier encounter with a particular serpent, however, kept replaying in her mind.  
"Don't even go their Li, can you imagine what your brother will do?"  
"What do you mean Tyler?" Delilah looked over to her best friend and fellow Ghoulie with a vague expression, deciding to play dumb she tilted her head to the side as Tyler gave her best friend a knowing sigh before continuing on her conversation with others at the table. Sighing Delilah decided against her better judgment to head over to the vending machine in the corner of the cafeteria, it was right by where the serpents usually sat and today was no exception their they sat huddled around like witches around a cauldron.

As Delilah made her never-ending journey over the cafeteria and as she neared the vending machine the rest of the cafeteria inhabitants became silent, a few hushed words reached her ears as she continued on in search of a sugary sweet treat. The tension was almost visible now as Delilah slotted the remainders of her small change into the decrepit vending machine, deciding to ruffle a few feathers her next actions were already in motion.  
"Hey Sweet Potato, spare a dollar for a damsel in need of a sugar-sweet confection?" Hands had already pinned the Ghoulies princess firmly against the aging glass of the vending machine.  
"So a girl can't even ask for a knight in shining armor anymore?"Delilah's lips pulled into a coy smile as her voice oozed with confidence despite her current predicament.

"Get your slimy snake hands off my sister." Malachai Maken stood tall surrounded by several of the other Ghoulies as they approached they boldly approached the group of serpents holding their princess captive.  
"It's okay big brother, you can't reason with a snake, they aren't the most intelligent of creatures." Delilah lent forward and licked the cheek of Fangs Fogarty only further baiting the serpents.  
"They taste good though...good enough to eat." she let out a haunting cackle before being dropped to the floor. Chaos descended around her punches thrown, knives drawn and in the middle was the Maken siblings. It wasn't until the water began to erupt sporadically from the sprinkler system overhead that distracted the pair from the bloody brawl. An old World War II siren sounded, Delilah along with the rest of the inhabitants of the cafeteria brought her hands to her ears in order to block out the horrendous whaling.

After what felt like an eternity the siren stopped, Delilah looked around as she removed her hands from her ears as they continued to ring.  
"Now if you all want to behave like animals, we'll treat you like them. This is your last chance Delilah, I understand that your situation but you can't bring it to school, we've had this discussion."  
"Don't you dare use that shit against me, you don't know anything, you're just a north sider do-gooder." Deliah seethed with anger that her home life was being used against her, Mr. Broilen had no idea what it was like to live on the south side after all he came from the affluent north side of Riverdale with their low crime rate and white picket fences. Storming out of the cafeteria, Delilah slammed the door and headed straight out of the school heading for her safe space.

The house of the dead looked like any normal house on the South Side, rundown but on the inside, it was another world, the walls covered in artistic graffiti. It wasn't much but it was home. Delilah flung open the front door, not bothering to shut it behind her, heading straight to her room not stopping to greet people as she usually did. She knew exactly happened in the house, the Jingle Jangle, the drug dealing and the other illegal activities that occurred in the house. Malachai protected his sister from as much as he could, he did whatever he could to keep them surviving on the south side considering both their parents were dead and buried.

Yelling in frustration, Delilah kicked off her boots and climbed into the closest, pulling the doors closed behind her. Sitting in near darkness was strangely soothing for the teenager, it allowed her to alleviate her anxiety. Despite her tough exterior, Delilah was actually quite sensitive and caring, turning sixteen had been difficult for her and it was already taking her toll. All the added hormones were overwhelming and her attraction to a certain serpent wasn't making matters any less complicated.

"Meet me at pops in 15 minutes." The text read, she reread it, Delilah didn't recognize the number but she knew who it probably was and of course was most likely a set up in retaliation for her earlier digression. Crawling out her closet she stood up and stretched reaching her fingers do the ceiling. Changing her clothes quickly settling on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a mesh t-shirt, looking in the mirror Delilah fixed her hair as she decided to add a coat of her favorite plum lipstick before being satisfied with her appearance. Throwing open her bedroom door, she headed downstairs and towards the front door, the house was unusually quiet even for a school night.

"And where do you think you're going" A voice called behind her as her hand hovered on the door handle, looking over her shoulder Delilah saw her older brother, looking concerned, he didn't like her going out at night. The southside was unpredictable in the crime department, to say the least and you could never be sure where a serpent would slither out from.  
"Out." Delilah's curt response led Malachai to be suspicious, knowing the only time she would stray out at night was for a boy she couldn't bring home.  
"Out where?" Malachai continued in his leading questions, hoping to trip Delilah up into telling him.  
"Pops, I'll be back by 10." Before Malachai could protest Delilah was already down the street and nearly all the way to Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. The parking lot was suspiciously empty, no bikes insight, however, meant that the serpents were in hiding waiting in ambush or had Delilah read too much into one text message, but after today she could see it happening if not now, eventually.

Taking a deep even breathe Delilah walked in, shrugging off her leather jacket as she did. Old Pop Tate was adamant about not having any gang paraphernalia worn in the diner, It wasn't a surprise really who wants gang members in a family dining establishment.  
"I don't want any of them jackets in here." Old Pops Tate grumbled from behind the counter.  
"I know Pop, already off see." Waving her leather jacket with the Ghoulies insignia on the back at him.  
"You're a good girl Delilah, the usual?" Pops always had a soft spot for the Ghoulie princess.  
"Need you ask." Smiling Delilah took up her usual booth right in the back corner, away from prying eyes.  
"Waiting for someone?" A voice above her chimed in on her thoughts.  
"Could be." Delilah played coy not looking up from the game she was playing on her cell phone.  
"Mind if I take a seat." The voice asked tentatively, eagerly awaiting the response from the tables only patron.  
"Be my guest...sweet potato." Delilah looking up from her phone, her lips curved up into a small smile

" Delilah, your order, you I haven't seen before. Now I'll tell you what I tell the others. I don't like none of them jackets in here and I don't want no trouble ya hear me?" Old pop Tate lectured, Delilah could see Sweet Pea's quick temper about to make an appearance anger rise slowly, she placed a hand on his in an attempt to soothe him.  
"Sure thing old man." Sweet Pea's tempter disappeared at Delilah's touch as he slipped off his own leather jacket before sliding into the opposite side of the booth.  
"What in god's name is on those fries?" Sweat Pea looked at the tray of food with disgust.  
"Chocolate sauce, it's good, try them." Pushing the tray towards her company, doubtfully he grabbed some of the fries throwing them into his mouth.  
"That's so wrong but it tastes so right." Sweet Pea still looked somewhat unconvinced as he swallowed the chocolate covered fries.  
"See I told you it was good, the salt brings out the sweetness in the chocolate." While true she didn't want to tell Sweet Pea the real inspiration for the odd combination. After their parents died the Maken siblings were on their own, Malachai always tried to do right by his sister but sometimes that meant they struggled for food. One night the only two things they had in the house were a bag of frozen fries and chocolate sauce, after that it became a comforting family favorite meal.

"What did you bring me here for Sweet Pea?" Delilah looked up at him through her long eyelashes.  
"Pop's is neutral ground, plus how many other serpents and Ghoulies do you see in here?" It was true, the chock'lit shoppe was one of the few places in Riverdale where Southsiders weren't discriminated against by the Northsiders.  
"Look I don't want any trouble, I'm sorry about lunch." Delilah headed immediately for the defensive, instinctively grabbing for the switchblade she had hidden in the waistband of her jeans.  
"Don't worry about it, it was fun right? You did hurt my family though." Sweet Pea spoke truthfully, Delilah had broken Fangs Fogarty's nose along with leaving superficial knife wounds on some of the other Serpents  
"I'm sorry, I know the retaliation will come." Delilah looked remorseful for her actions but it came with the territory of being a Ghoulie.

"I'll get straight to the point, I can't get you out of my head Delilah Maken and it's driving me crazy." Sweet Pea held a serious tone in his voice, Delilah was taken aback she didn't expect him to just come out with it.  
"You shouldn't, I like you, Sweets, I do, but we are from completely different worlds, anything happening between us could start a war." It was true they were from different worlds, the serpents loyal to each other, the Ghoulies were brutal and full of hate and if they were caught together it would cause a war on the Southside the likes which had never been seen.

"One date, that's it." Delilah sighed heavily given in to the serpent, she liked Sweet Pea way too much to let the opportunity pass her way no matter the risk  
"I'll take it, you painted anything lately?" Sweet Pea like Delilah wasn't going to just give up he was a fighter and so was she.  
"Just some things here and there." Sliding over her cell phone, her art Instagram filled the screen, Delilah watched anxiously as Sweet Pea scrolled through her latest work. She always worried showing someone she knew her artwork she liked the anonymity that the internet gave her.  
"It's really good, is that what you wanna do, after high school I mean?" Sweet Pea caught a shy smile and a blush of light pink as Delilah gave him a lopsided smile.  
"Maybe, I don't really know what I want to do yet, what about you?" Delilah hadn't thought about college, she doubted with her reputation, gang affiliation and long criminal record that any school would accept her application.  
"Probably get a job at a garage or something, I'm good with bikes and engines." Sweet Pea confessed, he wasn't academically minded but he could have an engine stripped in next to no time.

The two chatted easily for hours, it was close to midnight before they decided to call it quits and head home. Glancing at her phone, there were several text messages and seventeen missed calls all from her brother.  
"I think I might be in trouble when I get home." Delilah laughed, she didn't care that she would most likely get it in the neck from her brother for being out so late.  
"Want me to walk you home?" Sweet Pea was nothing if not gentlemanly, despite his tough exterior he like Delilah were really just soft and squishy and the inside.  
"Very chivalrous of you to offer, but I'll be in enough trouble tonight, without you walking me, thank you though."

The pair stood outside the dinner, would any awkward goodbye be soon to follow?

"This was nice, we should do it again." Delilah smiled to herself, it was true they had a lot more in common than she thought, it made her nervous.  
"So maybe I'll take you out properly" Hopeful of a second date Sweet Pea almost silently pleaded with Delilah who nodded quietly not quite knowing what to say.

End of Chapter One

I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter, I don't have a set upload schedule, yay for being a full time working adult. But, I have started working on Chapter Two, so who knows? Also is it will they or won't they kiss moment?


	2. Dance the way I feel

Chapter Two

Sweet Pea rested a hand gently on Delilah's cheek as he leaned in to place a surprisingly gentle kiss on her soft parted lips. Despite her brain yelling at her to not do it she threw caution to the wind and kissed him back, her first kiss willingly given away to a Southside serpent. They parted ways a knowing smiled played on each of their lips, their fingers loosely intertwined as they walked back over the bridge to the Southside before finally saying goodnight and heading in their separate directions.

Delilah walked home at a leisurely pace, taking note of the sounds of the twilight hour, pushing open the door to the House of the Dead was always an experience, but it was eerily quiet for a Friday night.  
"It's past midnight, I've called you a hundred times, who have you been with Delilah." Malachai had gone with scare tactics to get the information he wanted; he leaned against the kitchen door frame as he twirled his pistols around his fingers.  
"I was with a boy." Delilah knew he wouldn't probe her for anything more, the dopey little smile on her face told him no foul play had occurred."  
"Go to bed Lilah; it's late." Malachai sighed and retreated down to the den in the basement.  
"Night Chai." Delilah lazily headed back to her room as she collapsed onto her waiting bed not even bothering to get undressed beforehand. Delilah for once fell into a peaceful slumber which all stopped when an obnoxiously loud banging woke her with a start.

"Delilah if you wanna go to that art store in Centreville shift you ass, I'm leaving in 10 minutes and I'm not waiting for you." Shouting between bangs Malachai's operation 'wake the dead' was successful.  
Rubbing her eyes Delilah sat up, no time to shower she thought before stripping off her clothes and heading towards the closet and once again picked up a pair of black ripped jeans and a mesh t-shirt. Delilah set a mental reminder to text Tyler and ask if she wanted to go shopping later.  
"Please tell me someone has coffee." Fully dressed and ready to go Delilah headed downstairs, her cry for coffee was more of a demand than a request. A mug was thrust into her hands by a passing Ghoulie it contained the dark nectar that she was craving Downing the cup in one. Delilah wasn't one for mornings, and without at least one cup of coffee, she was brutal.

"I swear Delilah. I'm always stuck waiting around for you." An exacerbated Malachai threw Delilah her jacket, before all but pushing her out the front door to the car that already had the engine running.  
"Why do you even offer to take me Malachai? If you all you do, is, complain? Why are you even going to Centreville anyway? Do you have a secret girlfriend or boyfriend? Hey, I, I'm not judging."Delilah had finally gotten her much needed caffeine high causing her to talk a mile a minute.  
"Slow down kid,; I've got some business might as well take you with me, just get in the damn car already." Laughing Malachai climbed into the car drumming his fingers on the wheel as Delilah swung her legs into the car.  
"Do I at least get to play with the radio?" testing the waters as always as Delilah spoke up hopefully.  
"Is this your car?"  
"Well no because you won't let me drive."  
"You're a princess you don't need to drive."

Sighing Delilah rested her head on the window closing her eyes, she knew she was lucky to have her brother. But sometimes his overprotectiveness frustrated her, Malachai had taken care of her for so long that it was hard for to him to let go and let her live her life.  
Picking up her phone Delilah remembered her previous mental note of needing new clothes.  
D: I'm in desperate need of new clothes come shopping with me later?  
T: How was your date?"  
D: It wasn't a date...how did you even know about that?  
T: My brother works at Pops duhhhhh  
D: Don't tell anyone Ty please especially my brother, he'll have me hung in Pickens Park.  
T: Relax Li, tell me everything later okay?  
Delilah began chewing on her lip nervously as she looked over at her brother.

"What's wrong Lilah?" Malachai instinctively knew something was wrong, and she couldn't exactly lie to him, but she could bend the truth a little.  
"Nothing, someone asked me last night what I wanted to do after high school and I guess I just don't have that many options when I weigh them all up." Delilah didn't feel so sorry it's not like her white lie was too far from the truth.  
"You are going to art school." Speaking in a very matter of fact tone Malachai hoped that would soothe her fears.  
"I want too, but I mean will I even get in, it's not like I'll get in with my reputation." Needing to talk about her thoughts Delilah carried on the conversation.  
"Stop it, Lilah, you have to stop with all this self-doubt shit."  
"I know I'm sorry." Delilah sighed before staying silent only humming occasionally to the radio. Soon Malachai was pulling into the side street by his sister's favourite art supply store.  
"How long do you need?"  
"Twenty Minutes maybe." Delilah picked up her cell phone before pulling herself from the car, she crossed the street and for the bright yellow frontage of 'Paint & Ink'.

Pushing open the heavy door to the art supply shop a tiny bell signalled her arrival as she smiled at the familiar and comforting sound.  
"Delilah what a surprise to see you." Mr Nelson, the seventy-four-year-old owner of 'Paint & Ink', appeared from the back room.  
"Hey Mr Nelson, how are you?" Delilah gave the old man a genuine smile as she approached the front of the shop."  
"You know, as good as I can be for a seventy-four-year-old, got my very first great grandkid." Mr Nelson gave a well-worn smile as Delilah walked over to him taking in the lanky teenager as she approached.  
"Really? Congratulations, Bianca?"Delilah had been coming to the shop for three or four years ever since Digger had found out that she was interested in art, over the years she had come to know more and more about his family.  
"No, I don't think that girl will ever have kids, anyway what can I do for you miss Delilah?"

Delilah laughed."She might surprise you, oh I don't really know, I think I just needed an excuse to come and see my favourite old man."  
"Oh girly you are a cheeky one, you had me until you called me old. I've got some new watercolour pens you might get on with, I know you like watercolours."  
"Pens?" Delilah was curious.  
"Yeah, I know, just but a little water in the cartridge and away you go." Mr Nelson didn't seem too sure about what he was trying to sell either.  
"Sounds easy, I'll give them a go. I need paper, and maybe some more India ink sticks too please."Delilah pondered on what it was she needed, she was sure there was something she had forgotten but couldn't remember what it was.  
"Anything else young lady?"  
"Nope, well I don't think so, how much do I owe you, Mr Nelson?" Tilting her head to the side, she smiled.  
"That'll be $26.95, Miss Delilah." Slipping thirty dollars into the old man's hands, Delilah picked up her bag of supplies bidding Mr Nelson goodbye before giving one final wave as she left 'Print & Ink'

Turning the corner of the street, Delilah sighed heavily when she saw that Malachai's car wasn't where she had left him, and neither her brother or the vehicle was nowhere to be seen. Pulling out her phone she dialled her brother's number and as she expected it went straight to voicemail.  
"Hey, Chai it's me phone me and let me know when you are coming back okay, bye" It had been three hours since Delilah left the somewhat desperate voicemail. Having found a small diner near to 'Paint & Ink' Delilah found herself in a hidden both at the back, a bored-looking waitress came to the table.  
"What can I get for ya doll?" The waitress drawled in an accent that was from a faraway state.  
"A black coffee and a cream cheese bagel."  
"Comin' right up" The waitress disappeared out of sight as Delilah's hands reached for her cell phone.  
T: Hey Li, when you wanna hit the shops?  
D: When my brother decides to come and pick me up, he's deserted me in Centreville.  
T: He's left you? Shit, this is bad.  
D: What happened?  
T: Li, don't be mad but my brother let slip about last night  
D: Shit, Ty this is bad, I'm gonna be in so much trouble  
T: I'm so sorry Li  
D: It's okay, I'll call you later okay?  
T: Yeah sure, be safe

After her text exchange with Tyler, Delilah started to panic nothing good would come of her brother knowing about last night. Deciding to get some fresh air, Delilah headed outside for some fresh air in an attempt to try and calm herself down when she heard a familiar engine roaring through the streets of Centreville.  
Picking up her phone "I'm outside the diner." Soon after Delilah hung up, her brothers cherry red hot rod came into view.  
"Get in Delilah." Malachai's voice monotone, it held no clue for Delilah as to what he brother was thinking and that scared her.  
"Where the fuck have you been Malachai?" Deciding to play nonchalant, she decided to pretend that she had no idea that her brother knew about last night.  
"I had business sorry, I told you." his voice still monotonal as Malachai's eyes fixed on the road ahead, both hands gripping the steering wheel knuckles white.  
"And I told you twenty minutes." frustrated to the point of tears Delilah let out a discontent sigh.

The drive back to Riverdale was utterly silent, not even the radio had been reached for.  
"Come on Lilah, I said sorry." Attempting to soothe the situation Malachai's monotony broke, in return, Delilah gave him a pointed stare.  
"You tell me all the time that I can't go out anywhere on my own that it's too dangerous, but you never tell me why then you go and leave me in some shit hole town for 4 hours. You don't text you don't call, and you expect me to welcome your arrival with open arms." Taking several deep breathes Delilah tried to regain her composure.  
"You know I can't always tell you everything, I'm doing all of this to protect you, I don't want you to turn out like the rest of us." Now Malachi attempted to initiate a rebuttal of his actions, but his sister was quick to shut him.  
"It's too late for that Malachai, I have a rap sheet just as long as yours, we were doomed the day our parents pumped their veins full of poison." Delilahs frustrated had turned to anger, she had, had enough of being protected from, being kept in a little bubble. The hushed whispers when she entered a room, the hidden rooms she couldn't go in, in a house that she was meant to call home.

"I'm sixteen chai, you think I don't hear the whispers around Riverdale about you, about us? 'isn't that the Macken girl, the one whose brother is a drug dealer?' or 'poor kid no wonder she's a waste just like those parents of her and that brother.' Delilah had never voiced any of those observations out loud before it felt cathartic to confess.  
"What do you want Delilah? Charming little family on the fuckin' Northside, go to a good college, get married have the whole white picket fence life? Live the American dream with that Serpent you've been slithering behind my back?" aggressively Malachai pulled the car off the road and onto the grass verge, the anger he felt was almost visible as he shook and gripped the steering wheel even harder.

Trying the door handle discreetly Delilah found that it was locked, Malachai had put on the child lock before she even got into the car. She sensed that now she was in trouble, the last place Delilah wanted to be with ana angry Malachai was in a small confined space. Now Delilah was going to have to think fast and remain calm and either try and talk her brother off the ledge or run.

End of Chapter Two

I appear to like leaving you with cliffhangers.

Anyway, thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting. I appreciate it.


	3. Flower Boy

Ghoulies and Serpents

Chapter Three - Flower Boy

"The serpents aren't the bad guys here Chai. They aren't. We're all victims of the same circumstance. We're all doing the filthy work of the Northsiders, can't you see they are just trying to survive just as we are." Delilah looked at her older sibling dead in the eye, begging him to attempt to see what it was that the Northsiders were doing.  
"Don't you compare them to us, they are filthy poisonous pests."  
"Let me out the car Malachai. I can't have this conversation with you anymore." Sighing heavily, Delilah felt as if she was flogging an already dead horse. Her brother was already so jaded that there was no changing his mind.  
"Tyler told me that you were easy to influence, and now I believe her."  
"I know you two have been fucking like rabbits. Tyler does know that you're just using her for sex right?" Delilah had successfully managed to talk her brother down and yet again managed to rile him up again single-handedly. Throwing the car door open nearly hitting a passing car, Malachai stalked around the front of the hot rod before forcing open the passenger door compelling Delilah to recoil away.

Catching hold of Delilah by the wrist, Malachai pulled her from the car propelling her into the tall grass by the side of the road.  
"You want to lay in the grass with snakes you'll feel right at home down there." having no time to respond Delilah watched as Malachai was already back in his hot rod speeding off into the baking hot summer sun.  
"Fuck" letting out a prolonged and frustrated scream, Delilah picked herself up and out of the long willowy grass. Standing tall she surveyed the nearby landscape before plucked out her cell phone which led to another yelled expletive as Delilah discovered there was no reception. Gazing up, Delilah could make out a road sign.  
"Riverdale 7 1/2 miles, that's not so bad right?" Residing to the fact that it only her only viable option, Delilah removed her heavy leather jacket carrying it loosely in her left hand as she started en route back to Riverdale

Thirty minutes and just over two miles later, Delilah was reminded as too why it wasn't such a good idea to walk. The state had been experiencing an unseasonably hot summer with record-breaking heat waves, Despite the whether Delilah carried on regardless another road sign came into view.  
"Riverdale 10 miles? wait have I been walking the wrong way this entire time?" Delilah, in truth, hadn't been walking in the wrong direction, but the heat of the sun was compelling her mind to play tricks on her.  
"Pops stop the car, there's a girl out there in the middle of the road."

Waking up to what seemed like approximately an infinity of wires and neverending beeps, Delilah's eyes fluttered open observing what was happening close to her. Quickly able to understand and see that she was a current patient at Riverdale General Hospital. Looking over to her left Delilah could make her brother arranged at a graceless angle in a chair by her bedside.  
"Malachai." Her throat dry and her voice raspy as Delilah exerted herself to get her brothers attention. She felt around the bed in hopes of finding something to catapult at Malachai to wake him from his seemingly peaceful slumber.

A young bleached blonde haired nurse walked in stating the undeniably obvious "You're awake?" Delilah gave the nurse a vacant stare, thinking 'No, of course, I'm not awake I'm just moving around with my eyes open because I'm still out cold.'  
"Why am I here?" Croaking Delilah asked the clueless nurse as she handed her a glass of water.  
"You don't remember? Heat exhaustion, you should be out in a couple of days. Your brother has been here with you pretty much the whole time, Doctor Masters practically had to wrestle him out to get him to go home. Oh, a boy stopped by too bought you flowers, he's a keeper."  
"Sweet Pea." Whispering Delilah smiled weakly as she sipped on the tepid water.

"Lilah?" A barely awake Malachai stretched as he stood before walking to be by his sister's bedside.  
"Chai? What Happened?" Asking in a daze Delilah looked up at her older brother, she couldn't recall what had happened for her to end up in hospital.  
"Took you to that art supply shop store in Centreville told you I would be a couple of hours, you must have got bored of waiting and started walking, Nancy called me when you got brought in." The lie rolled easily off Malachi's tongue, he felt guilty for what he had done and just hoped that it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

"Wow, I'm that much of an idiot to think I could walk from Centreville to Riverdale when it's hotter than hell outside?" From how much Malachai had said, Delilah deduced that he was lying. Malachai wasn't a talker, he was more of a doer, sighing heavily Delilah found her lack of memory frustrating.  
"Go home Chai, I need clothes and Mr Tinkles, and more importantly you need to shower, you look like you need one." Feigning a yawn, Delilah gave Malachai the all clear to leave her unattended. Laughing Malachai nodded, grabbing his jacket and withdrawing from the room satisfied that Delilah was well taken care of.

"Did, I have a cellphone with me when I came in?" Looking over to the nurse who stood to observe the numerous monitors around the room.  
"Yep...hold on I'll just get it for you." The nurse whose name Delilah learned was Clara passed her a now cracked cellphone from a locker on the other side of the room, where Delilah could see her leather jacket had also been stuffed in. Whoever had stuffed the jacket into the locker hadn't realised the importance and significance of the garment.  
"Can you grab my jacket too...please." Occasionally Delilah forgot her manners when requesting things from others.  
"Are you cold sweetie?" Clara seemed concerned as she glanced over her shoulder as she headed back towards the locker.  
"No, just can't stand seeing my jacket stuffed in a locker like that." Sighing Delilah looked through her cell phone as it miraculously still held some charge, they were mostly just well wishes from other Ghoulies.

Biting her on her lip nervously Delilah found the person she wanted to message and typed out a quick message without thinking.  
D: thanks for my flowers X  
"Shit" Delilah probably shouldn't have messaged him at all considering how high she was from a cocktail of various drugs. The kiss she had tagged on to the end of the message before she sent it in hindsight was a mistake. Delilah wondered briefly whether it made her look desperate. It was too late to worry now what's done was done she thought as she drifted back to sleep.

"Miss Maken?" A knock on the door to her hospital room Delilah woke, sitting up bleary-eyed as she looked over to see Carla, the nurse who had become her regular caregiver.  
"You have a visitor, thought I would see if you're up for it." Carla kept her body close to the door, Delilah guessed whoever the visitor was stood close to the nurse.  
"Depends who the visitor is and if they've brought me fries from the Chocklit Shoppe...so who is the elusive visitor?" Delilah always revelled in the times where she could be dramatic.  
"Flower boy," Clara spoke as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips as if she was plotting on letting the said boy in any way.  
"Always yes." Delilah nodded far too enthusiastically as Clara pulled her head from around the door pushing it open to reveal a very tall handsome southside serpent  
"Ah oh to be young and in love." Clara ducked out before either of the teenagers could say anything, Delilah nearly choking on air as she heard 'young love.'

"So your not dead yet?" Sweet Pea's face held a relieved look when he saw that Delilah was indeed still alive and kicking.  
"I'm too scrappy to die, besides who would you fight at school?" Delilah wondered if Sweet Pea or anyone, in fact, would actually miss her if she were to wither away and die.  
"Everyone." Truthfully Sweet Pea would fight a hole in the wall given half a chance, Laughing Delilah motioned for him to sit.  
"Thanks for the flowers by the way there beautiful." No one had given Delilah any gifts before let alone flowers, she always felt awkward when someone did get her a gift because she never really knew what to say  
"I was gonna say something cheesy, but that would be embarrassing." Laughing Delilah gazed over as Sweet Pea sank into the waiting chair. He looked exhausted, she wondered what it was that he'd been doing that had him losing sleep.  
"You're seeing me in a hospital gown what more could you say to possibly say to embarrass anyone any further." A pointed look crept up onto Delilah's face as she looked him dead in the eyes.  
"That's a hospital gown, I thought it was the latest fashion, straight off the runways in Paris." Sweet Pea spoke in jest surprising Delilah who was used to only ever seeing his rough and ready side, but he was making an active effort to make her feel better.

"If you were closer I swear I would slap you upside the head."A cunning smile replaced her earlier death glare as Delilah felt the numerous butterflies in her stomach flutter around. She wanted to roll her at how cliche that sounded in her head.  
"I like to save the slapping and biting for the bedroom." Smirking sweet pea looked Delilah dead in the eye watching as she turned beet red. Delilah had already heard about his various sexual exploits through the grapevine or Southside High school.  
"I...oh shut up." Delilah buried her face into her knees attempting to hide from sweet pea. Standing, Sweet Pea strode over and sat on the bed Infront of her tilting her head up.  
"Don't hide from me." Now Delilah had no choice but to look into the dark, mysterious eyes of the person in front of her.  
"I hide from everyone." Admitting the truth was hard to do for Delilah, but it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her young shoulders.  
"Shouldn't with a pretty face like that." Sweet Oea's personality was magnetic with it seeming to pull everything towards him including Delilah who lent in to kiss the southside serpent feverishly.

A desperate low knocking on the hospital room door caught the attention of the teenagers who reluctantly parted ways wondering what was going on.  
"Flower boy. you better leave, the ghoulies are here and their baying for your blood." Clara gave a fleeting look as she popped her head around the door.  
"Gonna have to make a quick exit princess." A chaste kiss placed gently on Delilah's lips just before sweet pea slipped out the door and made for his escape shortly after a group of Ghoulies headed by Malachai. Who had barged in expecting to see the serpent they were searching for.  
"Uh...hi guys?" Delilah quickly able to compose herself shot a pointed look at the flustered Ghoulies  
"Just came to see how our little princess is doing, Malachai's been hiding you away from us, so we wanted to make sure that you were still alive." Tyler peeped her head around Malachai's body.

Malachai tossed a duffle bag in Delilah's direction who caught the bag with ease, opening it up she discovered some much welcomed clean clothes of course in her favourite colour black. Delilah was surprised to see her stuffed bear Mr Tinkles had been carefully wrapped in a T-shirt, smiling to herself Delilah opted to not to him out in front of all her friends.  
"Tell you when you're coming home yet Li?" Tyler asked far too enthusiastically for Delilah's liking only rousing her suspicions.  
"Miss me already huh? Delilah asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows, Tyler only scoffed in response.

The room door swung open as Doctor Masters, and Clara stepped through with a clipboard in hand, briefly looking it over before looking over Delilah  
"Alright miss Maken, you're ready to be discharged, nothing really to tell you to do other than stay hydrated and don't go thinking about any long walks anytime soon." Doctor master was always so confident and friendly despite being a Northsider he never let that interfere with the work that he loved dearly.  
"Thanks, Doc, just one question how long until I'm fighting fit?" Now smiling brightly Delilah sat up straighter to hear the doctors verdict.  
"A couple of months to a year." Doctor Masters stated as a matter of fact as he glanced over his glasses towards his patient  
"Shit that long? A shove to the ribs let Malachai know he shouldn't be swearing Infront of the doctor.  
"Yes, Master Maken that long, don't go getting your sister into any unnecessary trouble you hear me?" Doctor Masters gave Malachai a pointed look who in return just shrugged his shoulders.

End of Chapter Three

Thanks to all those that have read/reviewed/followed etc I really appreciate it.

By the way for all people asking this fic starts off just before Jughead goes to Southside high so pretty much the beginning of season two


End file.
